


Soul & Spirit

by amamiya_toki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Izumi Iori has always believed that he is an ordinary high school boy. However, that changed when a strange and completely unexpected incident turned his peaceful daily life upside down half a year ago. He has gotten used to it and learns that change is not as bad as it seems to be.





	Soul & Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul & Spirit Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294321) by Amamiya Toki. 



> This is a preview/sampler fic from my own original project, which was intended to be a multi fan-verse work. I'll babble more in the end notes. Apologies for the lack of a creative-sounding title.
> 
> To note, this is also intended as practice for me in writing from first person POV.
> 
> Note: You may find the definitions for words that have been underlined [at this glossary](https://snsproj.wordpress.com/story/setting/terminology/).

The earliest memory I could recall was that of a rainy day.

It had been raining since the moment I woke up, with no sign of stopping. This had continued on for three more days. The gloomy atmosphere that accompanied the blanket of grey seemed to match the mood of the mournful occasion.

That was the day of my grandfather's funeral.

Strangely, I do not remember how he passed away. No one spoke about it, so I did not dare to ask. However, one thing I do remember was that the circumstances surrounding his death were, by all definitions, strange.

My grandfather was a healthy man with no other ailments other than his eyesight, which required him to wear a pair of glasses to be able to see objects close to him. He worked as a teacher at the nearby all-boys high school, teaching Japanese history. He was also active in the neighbourhood and was part of the committee that organised many events for the residents, such as flower-viewing in the spring or festivals in the middle of summer. Because of his popularity amongst the people, many came to pay their last respects and mourn his passing.

That day, I did not shed a tear. Or rather, I was unable to, as I felt nothing at that time. Even though everyone around me… my grandmother, parents and especially my older brother were wearing sad expressions on their faces, I was like a hollow shell.

No, it was not "was like", but simply "was".

For reasons unknown, I am unable to recall any of my memories or experiences before that day. I did possess the knowledge of who I am, but it was simply "knowing". My family treated me with care and love, so I never thought that it was strange as I was growing up.

I only learnt much later that my memories of everything before that day had been sealed. By who, I have yet to find out. However, I am sure that it has something to do with my grandfather's mysterious death, the reason why my brother left home as well as my present situation.

My name is Izumi Iori. I have just started my third year of high school and would be turning eighteen next January. Two years ago I moved from my home in the capital city to live my grandmother in a town in the countryside, where I grew up. Here, I attend Shinrei Private Academy where my grandfather used to teach at, and am a member of the kendo club and the student council president.

I used to live a normal life, like any normal boy in high school. However, that peaceful everyday life changed quickly and unexpectedly half a year ago.

In the past, I chose not to believe in fate or destiny. I considered them to be illogical because they are intangible; they merely serve as misguided reasoning created by humans in their attempt to explain certain occurrences in their lives.

However, everything I knew and believed in changed all because I met that one person.

"Good afternoon."

"Ah! It's Iori-kun! Good afternoon!"

"It should be 'Welcome!' instead, Aniki."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Yuuta-kun. Oh? Are you alone today? What brings you here? An errand?"

"Yes. I came to pick up my grandmother's kimono."

This place is a kimono shop located on a slope near the centre of the city, which was a distance away from town. The owner is someone whom I look up to, who is like a mentor to me and has helped me on many occasions. These two are his assistants who man the shop, twins Aoi Hinata-san and Yuuta-san. At first glance, they seem like any other human being, but just like "that person" they are more than meets the eye.

"Oh, if it isn't Iori-kun. Welcome, welcome. I don't recall arranging for a lesson with you today."

"Good afternoon, Sakuma-san. Today is not a lesson day; I'm just here to pick up the kimono I left here on behalf of my grandmother last week."

"Ahh, that… now, where did I leave it after I finished the repairs…"

"In the workshop. I'll go get it, Sakuma-san."

"You just woke up so it's dangerous for you to move about too much!"

"Aniki's right. Just take a seat here by the counter first; I'll pop by the workshop and bring it over in a jiffy."

"In the meantime, I'll prepare some tea."

"Ahh… thank you, twins. Having the both of you young'uns around makes this old man's job a lot easier."

To be honest, he acts and calls him an old man, but Sakuma-san barely looks old at all. He looks the age when he should be in college, in my honest opinion.

"You don't need to thank us. It's the least we can do for you, Sakuma-san." The twins replied in unison before they disappeared into the respective sections of the establishment.

"Now then," Rubbing his shoulders, he turned towards me. "How have things been going for both you and him?"

"Everything's going well."

"Hmm… are you positive?"

I frowned at his question, no understanding what he meant. However, my confusion was apparent to Sakuma-san, who quickly took back his question.

"Well, it is good if things are fine as it is, for now. If it is not, this old man and his motley crew would always be here to be of assistance."

"Thank you very much, Sakuma-san."

"It is no problem at all.

Both the tea and the kimono were brought to me at the same time, so I quickly finished the former before leaving. The sun about to set and I wanted to be home by that time. Sakuma-san sent me off at the entrance of the shop, with a warning of sorts.

"By the by, a large storm seems to be approaching."

"A storm... you say?"

His words made me frown. According to the weather report, it was supposed to be clear for the next few days, so I was aware that the word was not used in its actual meaning. Also, Sakuma-san has the tendency to avoid phrasing some matters directly which makes it difficult to ascertain what he is trying to imply.

"This is just the suspicions of an old man, but do take it as a warning to heed."

I nodded in reply. "I will be cautious."

"Good, good. Now then, be on your merry way. He and your grandmother are waiting for you."

My grandmother's house was about thirty minutes away from the kimono shop by bicycle, which is what I use to commute to school. However, as I was familiar with the route, time seemed to pass quickly. The sun had yet to completely set when I reached home, which was a relief to me.

"I'm ba—"

"Iori, you idiot!" I could only heave a sigh at the outcry from "that person" which greeted me the moment I opened the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Sakuma-san's today?"

"I did tell you, Riku-san," I had told him the night before after I was done with my bath. He had been absorbed in reading a novel then, so it was likely that he did not hear me. "You simply did not pay attention as usual."

"That…!" He pouted, displeased with my explanation.

"Ah, Iori, welcome home. Dinner's ready."

"I'm home, Grandmother. I have your kimono with me."

"My my. Thank you so much, sweetie. Sorry to have to trouble you to pick it up for me."

"It's no trouble at all. Riku-san, let's go have dinner. For how long are you to stand at the entrance and sulk?"

"I was worried, you know!" His hand, which had been grabbing my sleeve, tightened its grip. "I've been feeling nothing but uneasy the whole day. I keep worrying what I would do if something were to happen to you. I'm supposed to protect you, but I'm not always by your side.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Riku-san. You know I can look after myself." I gave him a pat on the head to assure him. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Why are you apologising when I'm the one pouting, sheesh... I'm sorry, too, Iori."

If only he would be this obedient, we would save a lot of energy by not quarrelling. I suppose asking him to fix this childish side of his would be a bit too much to expect from him since he has no memories.

However, what he said brought a bit of worry. In particular, the part about him feeling uneasy. I would have brushed it off, but from prior experience, his bad feelings were unusually accurate. In addition, Sakuma-san had mentioned something about a storm earlier. The two matters were definitely related, and I should take caution.

Dinner that night was grilled salmon, accompanied with rice, soup and a side of stewed vegetables. I helped to wash the dishes after all three of us were done with our meal before beginning on my homework.

While I was halfway through my math assignment, Riku-san had finished his bath and had come to get me to take mine.

He frowned at the papers that I had laid out on my desk with an expression of displeasure. "You already spend so many hours in school, yet you still have to do homework after? That sounds silly. Doesn't that mean you barely have time for anything else?"

"That's what it means to be a student, Riku-san. You wouldn't understand."

I had expected him to offer a retort to the comment I had made, but he did not. With his personality, it was strange, and it made me look up at him.

"Riku-san, is something the matter...?"

"They're... coming..."

I did not need to ask to know who he was referring to. Riku-san was able to sense the presence of the Walkers: the unclean spirits of deceased humans who are unable to pass on to the afterlife. This is something that anyone of his kind could. As his partner, I was also able to feel it, but not as strongly as he could.

Despite that, a drop of cold sweat ran down the side of my face. Walkers are not dangerous or aggressive; they simply wander around the Earth. However, their presence alone can have negative effects on the living. Despite that, it was unusual for them to form groups, which meant that there is a greater and more fearful presence behind this. And this sense of foreboding that I am sensing is telling me that something had to be done.

"Riku-san, let's go." I stood up from my desk, grabbing a change of clothes to prepare to leave. He nodded and did the same.

Within five minutes we were out of the house. Riku-san took the lead and I followed closely behind. He headed towards the direction of the shopping district located near the station.

Walkers are known to gather at or wander into wide spaces, so it was unthinkable that they would be in the district itself. That was one of the many things that Sakuma-san, my mentor, had taught me about them after I met Riku-san, a Soulgear and became his Spiritdriver.

Soulgears, or simply Gears, are weapons forged from the souls of humans who died in an unjust manner. They hold no memories of their past lives as humans, but they can vividly remember each every one of their Spritdrivers. Simply known as Drivers, we are their human partners which have bonded with them. Through the Oath, we Drivers provide them with spiritual energy which is needed for them to function, in exchange for being their masters to be able to wield and use them.

"Riku" was a name I gave him, as a proof of our bond. His true name is "Soleil" which refers to the sun, which suited his bright personality perfectly.

To be honest, I knew nothing of this matter until quite recently. Our encounter was brought about by an accident, but Sakuma-san claims it to be a work of fate. I am not certain of that being the truth, but I have come to accept both Riku-san and my duty as his partner, the latter which I have prioritised. I may still be a fledgeling compared to most and have much to learn, but I believe that I can accomplish what is expected of me and beyond.

As long as I am with Riku-san, anything is possible.

"Iori-kun! Riku-kun!"

"Yo, Iorin and Rikkun."

"Ryuunosuke-san and Yotsuba-san?"

Ryuunosuke is someone whom I have known since I was a child. He was close with my older brother, who left home several years ago, and is someone I consider a senior when it comes to being a Driver. Perhaps because he was raised in a shrine, he has enough spiritual energy to sustain two Gears. Yotsuba Tamaki, my classmate and friend, is one of them.

"Rikkun, you sensed that freakishly big thing, too?"

"By too... you can also feel it?"

"Yeah, even from over at the far end of town where Ryuu-Aniki and I went to do stuff for that old man Sakuma. Speaking of which, it's getting stronger."

"No kidding." If a human like me can feel it, it must be worse for both Gears. "Where is the specific location?"

"If I have to guess... the park sounds like the only viable place for now? What do you think, Rikkun?"

"I was thinking the same thing, too."

The park was not far from where currently were. We had just passed the entrance to the shopping district, where we turned right to take the street leading to our destination. It would only be a matter of minutes before we reached the park. As we approached, I could hear low groans of agony: the sounds that the Walkers make that only I can hear, and in this case, it was more than just one or a few. There were too many of them that I was not able to keep count.

"Everyone, prepare for combat!"

Ryuunosuke-san gave the command, which we all replied to in unison. "Yes!"

The familiar black figures of the Walkers soon came into sight. However, the number was indeed overwhelming: they were spread throughout the open space, or rather, every available space in sight was occupied by them. For a human with a heightened spiritual sense like me and Ryuunosuke-san, the pressure created by their presence alone was enough to make me feel weakened. In fact, if I was not accustomed to it, I would not even have the strength to stand.

Just by looking at it, it was as if...

"It's as if someone is gathering them here on purpose," Ryuunosuke-san spoke out the exact same words that ran through my mind, which meant that we had come to the same conclusion.

"No matter how many of them there are, we'll just cut them down. Let's get started and finish quickly so I can go home and eat pudding." As expected of Yotsuba-san, he is as nonchalant about the matter as he always is. "Ryuu-Aniki, the Charge Command."

"Iori, let's go, too! We can't lose to them!"

"This isn't a competition," I sighed at how he got riled up, but if possible, I would like to hurry as well. I still have homework to finish. "Riku-san, are you ready?"

"Of course!"

Facing him, I took a deep breath. Commands are mythical words, conjured with spiritual energy. To be able to use them is one of the basic requirements to be able to become a Driver, as one cannot perform the Oath: the procedure to form a bond with a Gear.

"I call upon you, those whose divine forms have been bestowed by the heavens." At this point of time, I knew those words by heart. "By my command and hand, cleanse the Earth and guide the departed souls to their eternal rest."

In the beginning, I had only used them unconsciously. That became a limitation, which I had realised after some time. Fortunately, I had met Sakuma-san around that time, and he was willing to teach me about that along with many things. His teaching methods were harsh, especially since he was not the best of teachers, but it had all been worth.

"Shine in the darkness: I call upon your true name... Sunbright Guardian, 'Soleil'."

With the Charge command given, all there was left was for the "blessing" to be given. This takes the form of... well, the best way to describe it was a kiss. As embarrassing as it sounds to most people, its purpose is to serve as a symbol of renewing the Oath made between Gear and Driver, given to the latter by the former. I am not sure what others think of it, but I was taught that it could be interpreted as a sign of trust and devotion.

Just to clarify, this kiss does not necessarily on the lips. For Yotsuba-san, he does it on the forehead. However, when with Riku-san, he was the one who rushed ahead the first time and we ended up doing it on the lips… which we still do now.

After bestowing the blessing, Riku-san's body was engulfed in a flash of bright light as he transformed into an alternate form: a large shield that boasts both offensive and defensive capabilities.

Glancing towards Ryuunosuke-san, I noted that Yotsuba-san had, too, transformed. The Japanese sword in his right hand was proof of that.

"Iori-kun, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, Ryuunosuke-san."

"Good. Let's begin!"

Ryuunosuke charged straight in, and I followed behind.

As I may have mentioned, Walkers are not aggressive creatures. That is in the sense that they do not make the first move in an assault. They do, however, retaliate, and are not to be underestimated. In order to purify them, one must defeat them. When that happens, they would disappear from this world of the living as they can finally return to the afterlife.

"Yo! If it isn't Ryuu and Iori! We came to help out!"

"Momo-san! You are late!"

Momo-san and his bonded partner Yuki-san run a small cafe in the residential area that is popular with the students from my school. He was one of the few Drivers who, with Ryuunosuke-san, are in charge of the town we live in.

"My apologies for that." He gave me a sheepish grin while swinging his scythe… Yuki-san at a nearby enemy. "It took a while for us to get back up."

"Backup…?"

Just as I had questioned his words, I saw a bright stream of light from the corner of my eye. It was shot out from the top a building far away, hitting the Walker that was behind me. There was only one person I know who uses a Gear that specialised in long-range combat, who unlike Momo-san and Ryuunosuke-san was careful about keeping his distance from other Drivers…

"Big Brother…?"

My older brother, Izumi Mitsuki. He had left home after finishing high school and had not returned since. I had met him once recently, but he felt like a completely different person from the kind older brother I knew.

"I'm here, Too."

I had been caught up with the presence of my brother to have noticed the other person who had joined the fray. "Sakasaki-san?"

My classmate, Sakasaki Natsume was a strange person, and I mean it in all definitions of the word. He keeps himself shrouded in mystery and a strange aura, claiming to know magic. He even performs things like fortune-telling and at times give me dubious warnings that turn out to be accurate. However, because he seemed to be a long-time acquaintance of Sakuma-san, I decided to trust him for now. "It is me indeed, my Friend. I had been here from the Beginning. It makes me sad that you failed to Notice, Iorin-kun."

"I apologise for not noticing. However, please refrain from referring to me by that strange nickname."

"Oh? But you're fine with Tama-kun calling you by That?"

"I am not. I have simply gotten tired of correcting him."

He chuckled at my retort, twirling his knives… his two Gears, in each hand before continuing his attack on the Walkers surrounding us. "If so, I will do my best to make you tired of me as Well."

I could only sigh at his usual antics. "Please refrain from putting effort into unnecessary things."

I chose to ignore him after that, to focus on our current situation. I was not keeping track, but there was no doubt that this had been going on for at least fifteen... no, perhaps close to twenty minutes. Despite that, there was no sign of the number of Walkers going down. It would not be long before everyone starts running out of stamina.

Even for Big Brother, who was at a distance away, I could tell that he was going to reach his limit soon. Judging from how the frequency of his shots was starting to decrease, that was the only conclusion that could be drawn. Firearm-type Gears were powerful, and most are able to defeat Walkers within one or two shots. In the case of Big Brother's partner, Nagi-san, he can defeat several at one go if he aims well. However, they consume spiritual energy much faster than other types which make them ill-suited for long, drawn out battles. At this rate, Big Brother would run out of spiritual energy, which would be dangerous for him.

_"Iori! Say, Iori! Are you listening?"_

As I was worrying, I could hear Riku-san's voice. Not through my ears but in my mind. "What is it, Riku-san?"

_"Beating them down one-by-one like this isn't working. At this rate, everyone here will be overwhelmed."_

"I am fully aware of that, thank you."

_"Let me finish! I have an idea."_

"Oh? Let's hear it."

_"I was thinking that we should try to use our Burst Attack."_

"What?!" That was definitely a preposterous suggestion. "Riku-san, you do realise that we have yet to perfect that even in practice, yes?"

_"I know! But we did manage to pull it off once, didn't we?"_

"That was but a fluke."

_"But still, I think it's worth a shot! Trust me!"_

"But... what if we fail?" A Burst Attack is a special attack that consumes a very large amount of spiritual for one overpowered attack. Because of this, many reserve it as a finishing blow or last resort. "If the attack is not successful, it would only cause trouble for everyone."

"I know! But I still think it's worth a try. I get the feeling we can do it! Trust me!"

"..." I was not hesitating. I did believe what he said from the bottom of my heart, but I simply could not put aside my worries. However, if it meant putting an end to this... "I understand. I am unsure if it would work, but we can try."

However, before conjuring the Burst Command, I should inform the rest of the plan. "Everyone! Listen! We got a plan!"

Ryuunosuke-san, Momo-san and Sakasaki-san heard my call, and they gathered closer to listen to what I had to say. I told them about the idea that Riku-san had brought out, as I needed their assistance... I had expected them to refuse, but for instead they agreed to it.

Riku-san's... Soleil's Burst has several limitations. First, it only affects Walkers if they are of a fifteen-meter radius away from me. Second, I would not be able to continue the battle after I use it.

There are more, but these two are the ones that are of more concern at the moment. That, and the fact that it may not work.

In order to make the most use of the Burst, if it works, I needed everyone to keep the Walkers together within the space. It was a tight fit considering the sheer amount of enemies left behind. However, everyone did their best and they believed in me.

There was no way that I could I let them down.

"Riku-san?"

_"Believe in me, Iori. Don't forget I'm with you. If we're together, we can do anything, right?"_

"Yeah." Sheesh. He is trying to sound reliable, but I can tell that he is as worried about the matter as I am. "I beseech you, guardian deity of day. Let your warm light burst forth, granting your blessing and protection to those who bask in your gentle radiance."

As I chanted those words, the area around me became populated with bright golden specks of light. This can work!

"Burst: Balle du Soleil!"

The specks of light that had been floating the air seemed to have expanded in a fragment of a second and became a large flash of light. It was bright and blinding, but at the same time warm and gentle.

When the light subdued, I could see that most of the Walkers had vanished. The plan had worked, and that was a relief.

However, it seemed that I had pushed myself too much, as I felt my body go limp and consciousness wane before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was being carried on Ryuunosuke-san's back.

"Ah, Iorin's awake."

"How are you feeling, Iori-kun?"

"Just a little tired... where's Riku-san?" I should not have asked because the moment the words left my mouth, I realised that he was being carried by Yotsuba-san.

"If it's Rikkun, he's here with me. He's still sleeping, so I'm being careful not to wake him."

"I see. What happened after we unleashed the burst attack?"

"Your attack took out most of the Walkers, but there were a few left. We cleaned them up quickly and disbanded for the night. You did well tonight; good work."

"Good work."

"If you're tired, you may rest. I'll wake you up when we reach your place."

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh.

It really had been a while since I felt this exhausted.

Battling the Walkers was something that had become part of my life ever since I met Riku-san. For someone who used to spend his evenings simply staring out of the window to pass the time, I have grown accustomed to spending them with him. At the beginning, I never once thought that I would become used to sneaking out in the evenings or being woken up in the middle of the night by him to fight Walkers.

My daily life had changed. But for some reason, I did not hate at all.

In fact, I feel grateful to Riku-san.

Because of what happened with my brother... because I had hurt him greatly, and caused him to change and to become a different person... I thought that I deserved to be alone. I chose to push away the people who tried to get close to me, for fear that I would end up hurting them without realising it, just like what happened with my brother.

I am a horrible person, and I truly believed that. However, when Riku-san came into my life, I began to doubt that. Because he showed me kindness and warmth... I began to change as well.

Thanks to him, I was able to tell the people around me how much I appreciate them. I was able to do something for someone other than myself. Most of all, I was able to take pride in the person I became.

I may have lost my peaceful, mundane days, but what I gained was much more than I could have ever imagined.

Thank you, Riku-san.

Thank you, everyone.

I will continue working hard to protect everyone, along with Riku-san as my partner.

Please, continue to watch over me.

I swear that as long as I live, I will not let you down.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'll babble more here but I don't know where to start.
> 
> I conceived this idea in late January and continued to develop it afterwards. It was supposed to be an Idolish7 x Ensemble + other male idol series multi-crossover, but I decided to turn it into an original work instead. 
> 
> Despite that, I actually found this half-written with no memory of when I did draft this, so I decided to complete it despite not having the setting and gritty details all completed.
> 
> If you'd like more information about the project, you can find it at [the Soul & Spirit Project site](https://snsproj.wordpress.com/). I'd really appreciate it if you could leave comments or your thoughts about this.
> 
> On a side note, Natsume is surprisingly fun to write. His partners are Tsumugi and Sora by the way. And while he didn't appear, Kouga is under Rei as you would have expected.


End file.
